<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Mushrooms in the Dark by aris_shitwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392441">Picking Mushrooms in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aris_shitwriting/pseuds/aris_shitwriting'>aris_shitwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lorcan Salvaterre, Explicit Sexual Content, First time with a man, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Tent Sex, Top Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aris_shitwriting/pseuds/aris_shitwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During his quest to find his queen, Rowan Whitethorn is growing more and more sexually frustrated. His hand just isn't good enough any more. Meanwhile, guilt for the role he played in Aelin's capture threatens to consume Lorcan. He wants to do anything to atone for the pain he's caused. When he realizes that Rowan is facing a problem of his own, he finds out that they can both help each other get through those hard weeks of traveling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Mushrooms in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time ever writing fanfiction so it will probably turn out to be really crappy...<br/>There will be no beta reading this story because all my friends make fun of me for being obsessed with Throne of Glass and fanfiction. I appreciate any constructive criticism so feel free to comment whatever you want.<br/>These characters and setting are property of Sarah J. Maas and since I'm not her, I don't own any of them. </p><p>Enjoy my first horrible attempt at smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few hours after dusk when they finally set up tent in a more secluded part of the forest surrounding Doranelle. Due to Whitethorn's ridiculous but understandable need to hurry to his mate, they had been pushing themselves to their limits. Sleeping so few hours every night after walking for the better part of the day without stopping at all had started to take its toll on everyone. When Whitethorn finally gave in and let them rest for the night, they barely managed to set up their tents before collapsing on the hard ground and giving in to an uneasy, dreamless sleep. Or so he thought.</p><p>Lorcan couldn't sleep though. The events of the day Aelin was captured by Maeve kept playing over and over in his mind, the overwhelming guilt making him dizzy as he tiredly emerged from his tent to escape the suffocating atmosphere that only made his head spin worse. Walking around their camp, he surveyed their surroundings as he breathed in the much-needed fresh mountain air. Worried that if he went back into his miserable tent the guilt would eat him up, he resorted to circle around the camp to note down any edible plants or roots he could find to replenish their rapidly decreasing provisions. If he couldn't rest, he might as well be useful.</p><p>As he made his way to the north of their camp where he’d spied a form of edible wild mushrooms upon their arrival, he heard grunts coming from the nearest tent. Lorcan’s hand immediately flew to the knife he always kept in holster tied to his tattered pants as he scanned the area around him, his honed warrior instincts already calculating attacking methods. With mild concern and some curiosity, he slowly approached the tent who he’d realized was Whitethorn’s. His mind wandered to what could be making such a skilled warrior as the white-haired bastard produce such frustrated sounds. With a stead hand on his knife, he flicked open the tent flaps and immediately took a defensive position, ready for fighting his way to Whitethorn.</p><p>What he saw wasn’t a fight or an attempt of some foolish forest creature to attack Whitethorn. It wasn’t even close to it. Too slowly, Lorcan realized that he was actually witnessing Rowan with a hand on his leaking cock, a death glare that would send most people running aimed at him. Lorcan just stood there, dumbfounded, and not knowing what to do or say.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to tell me what you came here for?” Whitethorn spat angrily at Lorcan, his hand remaining wrapped around his dick. He made no attempt to cover himself up as Lorcan gawked at his large member. As a member of the cadre, they had seen each other naked before but not like this, never in such a compromising position. It really had been a long time since either of them had had any sort of relief.</p><p>“I heard noises and I thought you were being attacked. You know you’re actually supposed to feel pleasure when you do that, right?” Lorcan said, finally coming back to his senses. Now that they were in this position, Whitethorn would never hear the end of it. Not many people knew this about Lorcan, but he delighted in teasing the hell out of the other members of the cadre.</p><p>“Shut it, Lorcan. We all know you’re not much better off, chasing after Elide like a lovesick puppy,” Rowan quipped back, clearly amused at Lorcan’s desperate attempt to make the situation less awkward than it already was. Lorcan opened his mouth to defend himself but Rowan cut him off, voicing his apparent struggle. “Besides, you can’t really expect me to be able to take care of myself after being so suddenly deprived from my mate”.</p><p>Something dark gleamed in Rowan’s eyes and Lorcan was suddenly reminded of why he was here in the first place. That overwhelming guilt crushed back into him and he felt like the breath had been ripped from his lungs once again. He stumbled inside the tent, finally moving from his position on the entrance. Rowan surveyed him with a curious look as he grasped at the filthy canvas, the whole structure swaying from the force of his fist clenching around the fabric. With deep breaths, he slowly steadied himself. The trick he’d learned in their weeks of frenzied travelling was to look for something do to that might relieve some of the pressure in his chest, the light headedness that threatened to make him collapse and give Whitethorn a far better reason to tease him. It usually worked but now he could think of nothing that would completely take his mind off it. Nothing, except one thing. As the idea formed in his head, his own cock stirred, and he found himself mustering some courage to be able to voice it to the white heard male that was still sprawled on his bedroll.</p><p>“I can help with that,” Lorcan muttered, none of the usual arrogance in his voice. Rowan’s expression showed that he didn’t understand what the other male meant but Lorcan’s courage failed him for the first time since he could remember, and he stayed silent. He was trying to school his features into an apathetic nonchalance as to not openly display the shock he felt at his own words.</p><p>Slowly, Whitethorn’s expression morphed into one of realisation and his eyes flared in shock at Lorcan’s suggestion. That was the only reaction he dared to show on his otherwise neutral face as he opened his mouth to respond.</p><p>“What makes you think I’d want you touching me? That I’d betray my fireheart for you?” Rowan questioned Lorcan, even though understanding flashed in his face. He knew why Lorcan suggested what he suggested but he nevertheless wanted to hear him say it.</p><p>At that, Lorcan’s tongue was freed and the words flew out of his mouth, so fast that he couldn’t stop them even if he tried to.</p><p>“Don’t think of it as betrayal. I would just be helping you, so you don’t go back to her like a crazed animal”. A smirk formed across Lorcan’s face but quickly faded away as he added, in a softer, more resigned tone “I don’t want her to give her another reason to blame me”.</p><p>“Fine,” Rowan said as his eyebrows relaxed with acknowledgement. Leisurely, he removed his hands from his abdomen and placed them behind his head, exposing his throbbing cock even more to Lorcan.</p><p>Lorcan was rooted to the spot. He hadn’t expected Whitethorn to agree to it and now that he expected something from him, he didn’t know what to do. Seeing Lorcan’s hesitation, Rowan angled his hips so that Lorcan could easily reach him, pleasure him. He merely drawled at the other warrior “Scared, Lorcan?”</p><p>Those two words seemed to send a spark through Lorcan, enough to make him more towards Whitethorn.</p><p>“I’m never scared” he said with determination as he gently took his cock into his grasp. Lorcan was anything but scared and he’d do just about anything to show that fear didn’t control him, even let Rowan fuck him senseless. Rowan exhaled contently at the feel of Lorcan’s rough, callused hand which was so much like Aelin’s on his throbbing member. Seeing the other male’s reaction, Lorcan’s confidence began coming back and he stroked Rowan’s dick with renowned fervour.</p><p>Rowan writhed under him, clearly desperate for more as he arched his back into Lorcan’s touch. Lorcan took that as an encouragement and bent down to place his lips on Rowan’s left nipple, twirling his tongue skilfully to elicit any sort of reaction from the white-haired male.</p><p>A gasp escaped Rowan’s lips as Lorcan sucked and caressed his hardening nipple. When he was done with it, he moved to the other one and took it in his mouth as well, flicking his tongue lightly to tease the male underneath him. Rowan let out an impatient growl at Lorcan’s ministrations, urging him to get on with it. Never removing his hand from his cock, Lorcan removed his mouth from the hard nipple, and trailed his tongue down Rowan’s muscular abdomen, tracing the dips his honed abs formed. His body really was a work of art, Lorcan thought as he slowly moved down that silvery line of hair that led to his leaking cock.</p><p>His hand finally left Rowan’s hard member, eliciting a whine from the sexually frustrated male. As Lorcan beheld the large cock before him his mouth watered, and a sense of trepidation overcame him. It had been a long time since he’d had a cock in his mouth. More then a hundred years since he had let himself indulge this side of him because he had felt that it was a betrayal to the queen that he used to serve. Now he was free of her and he didn’t dare hesitate, deprive himself of the pleasure he found in being with other men anymore.</p><p>Lorcan closed his lips around the swollen tip of Rowan’s cock and eagerly swirled his tongue around it. Rowan finally moaned at the contact, a deep throaty sound that reverberated through Lorcan and went right to his own throbbing dick that had remained untouched so far. He was desperate to hear more of those moans that sounded heavenly to his ears. So, he did the only thing he could think of. With one fluid movement, he took in all of Rowan’s throbbing cock.</p><p>“Fuck, Lorcan,” Rowan exclaimed at the sudden pleasure that coursed through him. “Do you even have a gag reflex?”</p><p>Lorcan only hummed around the base of Rowan’s cock, sending a shudder straight to the other male’s spine. He’d lost his gag reflex centuries ago, the consequence of attending countless sex parties and orgies, both Fae and mortal. It turns out that sucking cock was not something you could forget, if Rowan’s reactions where any indication. He bobbed his head up and down, letting Rowan’s hands grip his hair and help set a quick pace that should have him coming without much effort.</p><p>When no cum shot down his throat, Lorcan realized that only one thing would help the white-haired male achieve his orgasm. Rowan needed to fuck him, and according to Lorcan’s leaking cock straining against the thick fabric of his pants, he needed it too. With a popping sound, he removed his mouth from Rowan’s cock and before the other male could protest, he pleaded with a hoarse voice “Fuck me”</p><p>Rowan shuddered at the neediness in Lorcan’s voice, but he hesitated at the prospect of being inside another man. He couldn’t resist him though, couldn’t not give in to Lorcan’s pleading when he looked at him with such a primal need in his eyes, his glistening lips so close to his still aching dick. He simply said “I’ve never been with a man before. Tell me how, and I’ll do it”</p><p>Lorcan’s eyes widened at the revelation and chuckled in amusement at Rowan’s obvious embarrassment. He made no move to tease him, though. He just took his hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking three of Rowan’s fingers with renowned eagerness. With a pop, he removed his mouth and looked up at Rowan who had a transfixed look in his eyes.</p><p>“You’ll finger me. First with one finger, then two and finally three. Usually oil works best but spit will have to do” Lorcan simply said, like he was telling Rowan what to get from the market. Rowan’s eyes widened and his voice turned guttural as he said, “I want you on your hands and knees in front of me”, the authority now having returned at full force.</p><p>Lorcan trembled with excitement and obeyed Rowan’s command. Hastily, he stripped off all his clothes and went on his hands and knees, his back arched so that Rowan could have a good view of his ass. As he predicted, Rowan placed his hands on his ass and run his fingers over the muscled cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t go soft on me now, I like it rough” Lorcan teased Rowan. His retort had the desired effect on the latter, as his spit slick fingers moved to Lorcan’s hole. They circled his entrance with a ghostly touch and he slowly inserted one of them into Lorcan. He gasped at the sensation and moved his ass back to get more friction, to get more of Rowan. In turn, Rowan thrusted his finger deep inside Lorcan, making him moan and arch his back even further.</p><p>Lorcan quickly grew impatient from the too small digit inside him and urged Rowan to add more, give him more with a needy growl. With their centuries of coordination, Rowan immediately knew what Lorcan wanted and inserted one more finger inside him, marvelling at the heat that engulfed his digits. Rowan made quick work of stretching Lorcan’s asshole and soon added a third finger. Lorcan was a whimpering mess in front of him and he couldn’t hold back, he desperately needed to be inside him.</p><p>He slowly pulled his fingers out of Lorcan, leaving him a whining mess on the tent floor. Rowan spat in his palm, a gesture that Lorcan caught glimpse off by the corner of his eye and felt impossibly turned on by. He quickly slicked his cock and positioned it at Lorcan’s entrance, Lorcan barely containing his want for Rowan to be inside of him. Slowly, Rowan slid in Lorcan, the latter letting out a sigh of pleasure.</p><p>Pleasure engulfed Rowan as he pushed himself inside Lorcan until he was completely surrounded by the slick heat of his ass. He gave Lorcan a moment to adjust, to get used to his whole length inside of him, but Lorcan didn’t require much. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted it to be hard. He relished in how the width of Rowan’s cock stretched his asshole, how his hard length was some of the biggest he’d ever had inside of him. He managed to wait all of ten seconds before he started to fuck himself on Rowan’s cock.</p><p>Realising that Lorcan was ready for him to move, Rowan set a gentle but quick pace that had them both moaning for more. Lorcan could feel his orgasm starting to build up as Rowan slid in and out of him. Of course Whitethorn would be able to make him come untouched, Lorcan realised with half a thought. He hadn’t expected anything less from the mighty male currently thrusting his hard cock into him with growing hurriedness.</p><p>Soon, Rowan gave up on any attempt at gentleness and gave Lorcan just what he desired. His hips slammed into Lorcan’s ass repeatedly and roughly, making him scream out of pure ecstasy. Rowan too was moaning and shaking as he felt his release nearing, release he hadn’t been able to feel in the two months they’d been travelling. With a sharp angling of his hips, Rowan hit Lorcan in that particular spot that made him shake all over, sending him over the edge. Rowan continued thrusting through the other male’s orgasm, the sight of Lorcan coming without even touching himself bringing on his own powerful orgasm. Rowan cried out as all the pent-up pressure was released and he came into Lorcan, relishing in how his cum filled the other male completely.</p><p>They both collapsed, spent after what they had just done. Lorcan, sweaty and exhausted, tried to peel himself off Rowan but the other grabbed him the waist and held him down with all the power he could muster. He needed a warm body against his, or the loneliness would find him again.</p><p>And just like that, they spent a night free of guilt and frustration and emotions that would otherwise overwhelm them. Just like that, they were finally at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has any prompts for these two, feel free to comment them here or contact me however people contact each other on AO3 (I’m relatively new but I’ll figure it out) <br/>I really want to write about them but I jus don’t have any ideas so I’m looking for inspiration</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>